This disclosure relates to the actuation of control valves, and, more particularly, to the rotary and linear actuation of control valves using contactless technology integrated with control valve actuation mechanisms.
The use of motors in numerous consumer applications leads to a desire for more reliable, efficient and cost effective manufacture and fabrication of the motors. The utilization of multiple pole motors (e.g., brushless direct current (BLDC) motors) as rotational or linear actuators for use in air flow control valves poses problems that are oftentimes inimical to the efficiency of the motor manufacturing processes. One such problem results from the fabrication of a complex machined stator assembly of the motor. Such a stator assembly requires detailed, expensive, and labor-intensive manufacturing operations. Furthermore, such a machined stator assembly is commonly machine wound and installed into the housing of the motor and is not readily or easily serviced or replaced.
The multiple pole motors and rotational or linear actuators also typically require that connections be made between the motors, the actuators and a circuit board or a lead frame interconnection assembly. The connections, which are commonly made by hand, typically add additional steps to the assembly processes of the finished products. Furthermore, mechanical interconnections, such as those effectuated through soldering processes, are common in the assembly of motors for use as actuators. Such mechanical interconnections, and particular those in which soldering is used, may pose environmental and health related concerns. In either case, the issues involved are potentially threatening to the efficient and cost effective manufacture of multiple pole motors.
A control valve assembly for the rotary or linear actuation of control valves using contactless technology and the use of direct integration of electronic componentry into a circuit board or lead frame interconnection assembly is described herein. The assembly includes a contactless motor, a control valve in mechanical communication with the contactless motor through a gear system, and a lead frame interconnection assembly having electronic componentry relevant to the contactless motor and the control valve integrally formed therein. The contactless motor includes a commutator magnet disposed on a rotor shaft thereof. The commutator magnet is in magnetic communication with at least two commutator chips integrally formed with the lead frame interconnection assembly. The control valve includes a throttle element disposed in a throttle bore, an output shaft depending from the throttle element, and at least one position sensing magnet disposed on an end of the output shaft distal from the throttle element. The position sensing magnet is in magnetic communication with at least one position sensor integrally formed with the lead frame interconnection assembly. The throttle element may be a throttle plate rotatably positioned within the throttle bore, or it may be a linearly translatable device positioned in the throttle bore.